


Never Have I Ever

by Abbie



Series: Sleeping With A Friend [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Drinking Games, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/pseuds/Abbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Tommy play Never Have I Ever and learn some surprising things about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This would be an AU in which there is no Arrow, no island, no shipwreck or Undertaking. Moira and Robert Queen divorced when Oliver was a teenager and Moira moved with Oliver and Thea to New York. Tommy visited Oliver and the Queens over summers, and in the meantime, found an unlikely but important friendship back in Starling with Felicity Smoak.

"Okay, okay," Tommy laughed, holding up a hand to silence Felicity’s grumbling. Curling his tongue against his upper lip, he turned his eyes to the ceiling in dramatic contemplation, fingers fiddling with the neck of the vodka bottle on the floor between them. "Never have I ever…"

Felicity rolled her eyes, still not sure why she’d agreed to this stupid, juvenile game, and propped her elbow onto the couch cushions by her head, leaning her cheek into her hand and watching her best friend chew his lip in thought.

Suddenly, Tommy grinned wickedly, biting his lip in that annoyingly charming, mischievous way he had. “Never have I ever… faked an orgasm.”

"Oh, _ugh_!” Felicity tossed her head in irritation, slapping her palm against the couch seat and scowling. “Damn it, Tommy.”

She reached for the bottle and Tommy’s eyes widened, mouth pulling into a shocked oval. Felicity realized he hadn’t actually expected to get her with that one and grimaced, putting the bottle to her lips and swigging back a stinging swallow.

"Are you serious? Are you _shitting me_? Felicity Smoak, you did _not_.” Tommy snatched the vodka away from her hands—hardly a punishment—and leaned forward, demanding her attention. “Who the _hell_ did you encourage such disgraceful _laziness_ in? Oh my god, I can’t believe this shit.”

Wiping her mouth with the back of her wrist, Felicity made a face and considered refusing to answer. But it was _Tommy_ —and if she didn’t tell him, he would _never_.  _Stop. Asking_.

Felicity sighed. “You remember Jimmy?”

"Jimmy," Tommy repeated, eyes narrowing as he visibly searched his memory. "Skinny Jimmy? Worked in a basement on like, the next World of Warcraft or whatever?"

Felicity stared at him, surprised he’d actually remembered most of that correctly. “…Yeah. So, anyways, turns out Jimmy was under the impression that he was really, really good in bed. And like, normally? Not so bad, really.” She cringed at the memory. “But someone lied to that boy about how good he was going down on a girl, and I am really ashamed to say I upheld that particular delusion.”

Tommy stared at her, dumbfounded, his mouth open in a confused grin, brows wriggling in a constantly morphing expression, cycling through emotions before settling on furrowed-in-disbelief. “ _What_? Holy _shit_ , _what_? How do you—how do you _think_ you’re good at that and then _not know you’re terrible_? Jesus Christ, Felicity, think of the poor girl who came—fucking hell, probably actually _never came_ —after you! Why— _how_ —like, how bad _was_ he?”

Felicity tucked her chin, eyebrows rising to illustrate her seriousness. “Tommy, it was _awful_. Terrible, okay? I genuinely pity all the women before and after me in his bed, but oh my _god_ , I just wanted it to be _over_. He was all—slobbery tongue and teeth. Like a dog at his dinner bowl.” She shuddered in recall. “The relationship did _not_ last long after that. And I have never let a man try to go down on me again. I can’t endure a repeat of that trauma.”

Tommy sat up straight, blinking rapidly, genuinely perplexed. “You never— _try_ to go down on you?” His face shifted slightly to one side, eyes fixed on hers. Slowly, he asked, “Felicity, have you _ever_ had good oral?”

Her cheeks warmed, chin going high defensively. “Despite popular culture, Tommy, I’m not actually sure there _is_ such a thing. I mean, for women.”

The vodka bottle landed on the floor with a solid _thunk_ , Tommy’s hand slackening around the neck. He stared at her with wide eyes and dawning horror, even affront. “That is _bullshit_ , Felicity, don’t you ever let dudes sell you that shit so they can get out of a little extra work in taking care of you like you deserve. Please, for the love of _me_ , don’t let one bad experience make you give up on something that should be _magical_.”

She couldn’t help it, she laughed, burrowing into her oversized sweater and drawing a knee to her chest. “One bad experience I could maybe let go. But they say that doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results is insanity.” Her head tilted on one side, eyes squinting at him behind her glasses. “Why do you sound so personally offended by this? You’re not the one who got left slobbery and uncomfortable _and_ unsatisfied.”

"Hey, some of us take great pride in the work we do," Tommy defended, waving a finger at her, "and _enjoy_ that work quite a lot, actually, and I won’t have some insensitive _amateur_ giving those of us who know what we’re goddamn _doing_ a bad rap.”

Felicity blinked into the middle distance over his shoulder. “That might be more than I needed to know about you.”

Tommy snorted derisively right on her heels. “Please, you have seen me naked, you’ve nursed me through innumerable hangovers, you’ve babysat my drunk ass more times than I can remember sober, you’ve survived dinner with my asshole _dad_. But knowing I like going down on women is what’s gonna scar you?”

Felicity paused, then shrugged. “You have a point. But whatever. So what if I’ve never had good oral? There are plenty of other ways to have a good time in bed.” She offered Tommy a saccharine smirk and a flutter of her lashes. “Besides, not all men can be as generous and talented as you.”

He nodded gravely. “This is true, but it’s also a travesty. Like, I am genuinely _morally_ affronted about this. _My_ best friend? I tell you what, Felicity, if your next boyfriend or hookup or whoever doesn’t do the damn job right, _I’ll_ show you what you’re missing. Then you can at least know enough to tell them what they’re doing wrong.”

Felicity stared at him, one eyebrow slowly climbing, then barked out a high-pitched laugh. “Riiiight.” Shaking her head, she decided it was time to abruptly close the topic and reached between them to lay her hand on the vodka bottle. “Anyways, I’m pretty sure it’s my turn.”

Tapping her middle finger against the glass, she took a moment to consider and drawled, “Never have I ever…” she grinned wickedly, “had to call my best friend to be emergency bailed out of almost-sex with someone I turned out to be _related to_.”

Groaning, Tommy swiped the vodka away from her. “Oh, _fuck_ you, Smoak! I didn’t think I even _had_ any cousins, the creepy part was that _she_ knew!” Shaking his head, he glared at her over the mouth of the bottle. “Seriously, fuck you.”

Genuinely cackling, Felicity clapped her hands gleefully. “You keep offering and I’m going to take you up on that just to make you squirm, Merlyn,” she quipped. “Now drink.”

He obediently tipped back the bottle, and she was so busy laughing she missed the contemplative glance he threw her as he swallowed. “I repeat. Fuck. You.”

Felicity just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck I'm doing with this, you've been warned. And no, I don't know what the endgame pairings will eventually be, which at this point raises more questions than it answers, I know.


End file.
